


The White Mission

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky can smuggle anything, Hulk is pissed off, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们应总统邀请而去了白宫，结果白宫地下有一个很巨大的Hydra基地……事情变得非常复杂微妙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [The White Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044701) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



Steve Rogers太习惯快速换装了，他从便服到战斗装一套齐全，只花不到一分钟。在军队时速度还要更快，不过当时他还没有那么多武器要准备。毕竟，一旦真正投身战斗，盾牌才是最常用的一个。

Bucky光着上半身，盘腿坐在Steve的床上，双手抓着包裹在柔软的棉布睡裤里的脚踝，一副困倦的、刚睡醒的表情。其实他有自己的房间，Sam也明白地表示万一Steve要做点不那么绅士的举动的话，是没有超级士兵血清可以保护他的——Steve才不会那么做，尽管他满脑子都是Bucky，或多或少也有些其他的欲望——总之，Bucky大部分时间都无法独自睡好，仍然会爬到Steve床上和他躺在一起。

“我不知道要去多久，”Steve边在腰带上别一盒弹匣一边对他说，“总统召见我们，应该会需要点时间，但我会尽快给你发消息的。”Bucky不吭声，打着呵欠望着他。Steve掩饰着微笑，忍住了没有嘱咐他乖乖地听Pepper的话。Bucky似乎把Pepper和当年的Peggy看作同一类人了——他必须要服从的那一类。

“不如躺下再睡一会儿？”Steve这么建议道。Bucky只是耸肩以对；Steve的表情变得温柔却悲伤起来。“今天不想开口吗？”

Bucky再度耸肩，被Steve弯腰拥抱住了，于是也用机械臂搂住他的背。不论开不开口，他愿意进行身体接触总归是件好事。

“我会回来的，”Steve保证道，“会平安回来。”

Bucky轻轻哼了一声，放开了他。

Steve走出Stark安排给他的、与Bucky同居着的套房。他走进电梯后又遇到Sam，后者背着翅膀，表情有些紧张。

“对你们来说被总统召见也很稀松平常？”他问。

Steve朝他微笑。“对我们来说什么都不意外，你也是我们中的一员，可别忘记了。”

Sam用力吸了口气，笑着：“我怎么会忘？”

电梯停下了，走进来的是Bruce，他穿着Stark设计的伸缩弹力很强大的卡其裤，衬衫扣子也扣得很整齐。他的样子比Sam还要不自在。“我真的非去不可？”他问。

“总统召见了我们全体。”Steve回答。

“你对白宫没兴趣？”Sam问。

Bruce耸肩。“对我来说……政治意味太强了。我总是担心有人会想要抓住我。”

“没有人会抓你。”Steve向他保证。

“他们过去那么干过。”Bruce指出。

“过去，你没有我们。”Steve说，“我们不会让任何人把你带去任何地方，好吗？”

Bruce感激地向他微笑。

电梯再度停下，Tony一身盔甲晃进门，没带头盔，手里还拿了杯咖啡，嘴里嘟哝着“混蛋，我需要咖啡因啊”。

“你的话听起来不太爱国诶。”Sam说着。

“爱国就意味着我不去支持任何一个候选人，所以我其实爱得要死好吗。”

电梯终于到达天台，第三次开门。冷风立即涌入，Steve都眯起眼睛了，Tony就更加骂骂咧咧。前方，Pepper站在起飞点旁边，即使在风中她的套装也是无可挑剔的完美。直升机已经做好了起飞准备，Natasha站在开启的舱门口。

“你们动作真慢！”她喊道。

“又耍酷。”Sam嘀咕着。Tony附和了几声，前去和Pepper吻别。

Steve大步走向直升机，上到Natasha身边。“准备出发？”他问。

“我们已经等了足足十分钟。”Natasha回答。

Steve笑了，他让开位置以便Sam和Bruce通过，然后身体探出舱门。“Stark！该走了！Pepper，请为我照看好Bucky。”

“他今天怎么样？”Pepper在直升机起飞的轰鸣声中大声问，Stark也跳进机舱，还捧着咖啡在喝。

“不讲话！”Steve喊回去，“但不排斥肢体触碰！”

Pepper朝他举起大拇指。Steve走进驾驶舱，坐在Clint隔壁的副驾座位上。“准备起飞。”

“还不是在等呆呆兽们，Cap。”Clint回答着，传来Natasha关闭舱门的声音。立刻，Steve就被起飞的失重感袭击了，直升机飞上天空，离开了大厦，直奔华盛顿DC而去。

以Clint的驾驶速度而言，大约二十分钟就能到达白宫。Steve负责监控通讯和导航系统，不断确认外界没有异常情况。

飞行了十分钟左右，Natasha把脑袋伸进驾驶舱里，面无表情。“Cap，你得来看看这个。”

“什么？”他问。

“来就是了。”她说完就缩回去。Steve朝Clint瞥了一眼，后者只是耸肩。于是Steve取下耳机跟上Natasha。

机舱内部是标准军事化设施，坚硬的金属外壳，能够折叠起来留出空间的座椅。降落伞和武器储备也一应俱全，尾端一道拉门后面还有一个小小的化学厕所。

那就是Natasha带领Steve前去的地方。“你要给他栓根绳子了。”她这么说着，不算太刻薄的口吻，随后向驾驶舱走去，替代Steve的位置。

Steve蹲下身，眼睛始终望着面前那个挤在马桶和墙壁之间狭小空间里的男人。“嗨，Bucky，”他说，“你在这儿干嘛？”

Bucky不说话，肩膀动了动。Steve离开时他还在床上，只穿一条睡裤，现在身上却有一整套冬兵的战斗服，黑色皮革加上防弹背心，还有目镜和面罩。Steve甚至可以毫不费力地辨认出他身上的一打各种各样的武器。

他叹气。他想要生气一点的，但Bucky那么脆弱，该死地脆弱，他怎么还能对他生气。“你担心我吗？”

Bucky微微点头。

“所以你悄悄跟着我们。”他说。Natasha一定会气坏的，Bucky居然在她的眼皮底下躲进飞机。天啊，他还逃脱了JARVIS的所有安全系统。那实在是……让人无法放心。

Bucky又微微点了点头，肩膀好像也有动。Steve讨厌这种无法看见他表情的状况，更痛恨看见带着面罩的Bucky。所以他靠上去了一点儿，动作很缓慢，很缓慢地摘下Bucky的目镜。Bucky抬眼看着他，灰绿色的双眼是那么天真。Steve的手指忍不住先抚摸了他的头发（Bucky喜欢那样被抚摸头发），才把面罩也摘下。

Bucky瞪着他，很紧张。Steve揉了把脸，想要让飞机掉头先送Bucky回大厦。但时间不够了，并且在他的内心，并不想拒绝Bucky这不明缘由的行动。这行动比起Bucky更机械的日常来说，已经太能表达对另一个人的关切了。

“好吧，没事的。我没生气。总有办法，只要你和我呆在一起，Bucky。替我看着背后。”

Bucky迫不及待地点头，他的笑容令Steve的心揪紧了，无法忍耐嘴角的上扬。

“来。”他说，握住Bucky的手，包括被黑色无指皮手套包裹住的金属的那只，将他拉了起来。

“怎么回事？”Sam看着被Steve带到一把冷硬的折叠椅上坐好的Bucky，“他来干嘛？”

Tony的视线从咖啡杯上飘过来。“我们不是把他留在家里了吗？”

Bucky对他们完全置之不理，而Steve落座他旁边。“总之他已经来了，我们走一步看一步吧。”

“我觉得安全部门很不乐意应对出现在白宫里的冬日战士。”Bruce说完还朝Bucky满怀歉意地笑了笑，不过Bucky好像根本没在听。

“不会有问题。”Steve说，他真切地希望能一切顺利。


	2. Chapter 2

五分钟后他们降落在白宫前的草坪，铁围栏后的记者们急匆匆地、兴奋不已地拍摄他们下飞机的照片。通常Steve会走在第一个，带领整支队伍，但这回他留在Bucky身边，与他并肩混在队伍当中前进，换成Natasha打头阵。

“你感觉怎样？”Steve问。

Bucky耸肩，他的表情很松弛，但肩膀保持着不容错认的紧绷状态跟随Steve走出舱门。远处拥挤的人群中传来惊呼，可能是认出了他，的确，DC一战时Bucky留下很多镜头。

“我还好。”他小声说，刚好能听见的音量。

Steve笑了起来。“嗨，你又肯讲话了，真好。”Bucky垂头用肩膀顶他，Steve也顶回去。

Sam走过他们身边。“我想建议你们先直接开房滚个床，但马上就要见总统了。”说着他自己又紧张起来。

一群特勤处的人，有男有女，穿着制服来到他们面前。他们都面无表情，但注意力显然都在Bucky身上。Steve戒备地站到Bucky前面。

“复仇者接到命令已经赶来。”他说。

“命令？”Tony嘀咕着，“命令谁？我可不听命令的。我听过没？”

“我也不听。”Bruce说。

“有时候吧我只是答应别人的请求而已，”Tony继续嘀咕，“我喜欢人家请求我。特别是态度很好的那种。”

“闭嘴。”Natasha轻声呵斥。

“Rogers队长，”领头的特工说，“我是Wells特工，来自特勤处。”他看向Bucky。“这次……邀请……不包括冬日战士。”

Steve绷住下巴。“他是我们中的一员。”

“我们不能放他进白宫，”Wells反对道，“我们知道他的黑历史。”

Tony凄凉地盯着被他喝空的咖啡杯。“你难道想让我们把他留在直升机里？”他问。

“我们不会把他留在直升机里。”Steve说。

“喂喂，给他开点窗什么的。”

“我们绝不把他留在飞机里。”Steve说着，目光锁着Wells的脸，“他和我一起。我会负全责。”Bucky靠在他的后背上，一副很无聊很没劲的样子，身体很热，让Steve心猿意马。“不会有事的。”

Wells犹豫地和其他人小声商量了几句，半晌回头对Steve说：“好。但他不能持有任何武器。”

Steve点点头。

他们往里走，到了一个放置金属探测器并有全副武装的保安把守的大房间。后面好多记者被绳子拦住了，拼命拍照大声喊话，但无人理会。

“我才不把装甲交给任何人，”Tony说，“而且我里面只穿了一件T恤和一条夏威夷式的短裤。”

“不错，”Clint评价着，“我们是否该庆幸至少你没有一丝不挂？”

“喂你还要指望怎样？平常这个时间点我根本还没醒好吗？我还得来点儿咖啡。谁有咖啡？”

Natasha直接穿过金属探测器，警报完全没响；Steve毫不怀疑她绝对还是全副武装的。Clint是下一个，警铃大作，他却光对旁边不知所措的保安露出坏笑。没人阻拦他。Steve在心里叹了口气。禁止携带武器显然只针对Bucky。其实他也想带着自己的盾牌，但更不想将Bucky孤立出去。

与此同时，他并不确定Bucky是否可以带着武器而不出什么乱子。当Bruce紧张但仍克制着，静悄悄地踏过探测器，Tony的装甲则把每一处警铃都触发时，Steve就转过身，看向Bucky。Sam注意着他们。

“诶，我们得取下你的武器，”他说，“好吗？”

Bucky浅浅地皱起眉。“为什么？”

“规矩。”Sam赶在Steve解释前开口，“这儿有个脑残，我们姑且听他一次。”

“我不喜欢取下武器。”Bucky对Steve坦白地说。

Wells走过来。“总统先生没有时间等你们。”他伸手去掏Bucky腰上的枪。立刻地，Bucky手上出现一把三寸短刃，刀锋抵在Wells的喉咙口。Wells僵住了，其他保安都纷纷举起枪。

“放松，Bucky。”Steve说，放慢了动作去握住Bucky的手腕，将那把刀带离Wells的喉咙，然后一根一根掰开他的手指取下短刀。Bucky没有抵抗，只是Steve一放开他立马又掏出一柄匕首对准Wells。“Bucky！”

Wells的喉结在刀锋上滑动。“唔，队长，最好是由你来搜他的身。”

Steve看向Bucky。后者仍注视着Wells，眼里却有一丝……愉悦？刚才看来都是他故意在戏耍保安们了……“好。听着，混蛋，我要搜你的身了。”

Bucky相当合作，张开腿，双手平举，贴在墙上。最近几个月Steve也搜过他好几次身。起初，频率几乎为一小时一次。其实Steve并不特别反对他携带武器，然而Bucky太容易受惊，又只要一紧张就会直接在复仇者大厦里动武。

所以Bucky和Steve都已经习惯这套流程了，然而，Steve很不习惯在别人的围观下这么做，尤其还有人当场拍摄并且在网络上直播……

他力图显得专业，检查了Bucky的手臂，胸口和背部，找出至少十把匕首，五把手枪包括一把已经拆卸开来的，两根绞索，一把蝴蝶刀，乃至Tony的手机——Tony一看见就立刻愤慨地控诉起来——还有足够弹药。堆在检查台上的武器数量之多令人越来越叹为观止，特工保安和外面的记者们已经目瞪口呆，近乎膜拜了，而Steve甚至还没有检查到Bucky的下半身。

“你太淘气了，知道吗？”他说着，蹲下身从Bucky的靴子里找出一个开锁器，一枚淬过毒的钢矛，和另一根绞索。Bucky只是耸耸肩开始轻声地哼唱“天佑美国”。

意料之中，Bucky的长裤里找到了更多东西。他好像把能找到的武器都带上了，令Steve有种怪异的感动。不过Steve也逐渐觉得穿着制服好像有点热，Bucky的肌肉手感太好，他又太久没——Steve摇头把这想法甩掉。Bucky完全不理解这方面，他不能往下想。Sam会杀了他。Bruce会杀了他。Natasha会杀了他。连Pepper也会。或者在他们之前Steve干脆自行了断。

找出一把来福枪的全部拆解零件后，Steve站了起来。“好了。还有别的吗，Bucky？”

Bucky扭头，以一种极其无辜的表情看着他。

“可恶的小坏蛋！”Steve说，把手伸进对方的内裤里。外面的记者们已经连惊讶都顾不上了。

“网络会被挤爆的。”Sam如此评价。Bruce双手捂着脸，但其他人倒淡定地看着。Clint看得津津有味，Natasha也好整以暇，Tony用刚才那支手机在旁边录像。

“网络电视上已经在直播了。”Natasha指出。

Tony自顾自瞥着手机屏幕：“我这段角度更好。”

Steve不管旁边的人，也不管Bucky在他手下产生的十分健康的生理反应。他拼命让自己不要脸红，摸了两把，掏出一堆圆形的小小的金属炸弹。Bucky笑得牙齿都露出来了。

“真的假的，Bucky？有必要吗？”

“那你要让他把蛋藏哪里，Cap？”Clint呼喊着。

“你脸红了。”Bucky小声对他说，睫毛半垂着，呼吸垂在Steve的脸颊上，很热。

“哪有。”Steve嘴硬，心里知道自己大概已经和Tony的装甲一个颜色了。他搂住Bucky的腰，不让他再摸到检查台上的武器，随后将他往上抬了几公分，抱着他走过探测器。有一根机械臂再加上Steve本身携带的装备，警铃还是响了起来，但没人再加以阻拦。保安们好像都不敢出手。Bucky一直在笑。

“要给你下禁令。”Steve说，“禁止看电视一个月。”

“废柴。”Bucky口吻轻快。Steve发现他的心情很好，尽管来得不合时宜，仍然无法否认这一点。这是个正面讯息，如果Bucky能够配合，他愿意再多带他出门。这其中有过去的Bucky的影子。经过了七十年的折磨，摧残，在那破碎的难以为继的脑海里，还有着过去的Bucky存在。

到总统办公室时他们的形象颇为狼狈，有东倒西歪的，一脸无聊的，还有人进入半睡半醒状态，更有甚者，美国队长竟然和冬日战士手拉手。Wells很糟心地引见他们，总统身边几名官员表情也象吃过大便。

“总统先生，复仇者们到了。”

Steve上前敬了个礼。Bucky也站在他旁边敬礼，不过只能用没被他握住的另一只手了。

总统站起来绕过书桌，伸出一只手。Steve与他握了握。“很高兴再次见到你，Rogers队长。”

“我也是，先生。”Steve走神了一下，因为Bucky挣开他的手自己晃到墙边，瞪着天花板表情象是陷入了深远的回忆中。Sam过去拦住他，不和他身体接触，巧妙地把他带到沙发坐好以防保镖们神经绷得太紧。“我们以最快的速度赶来了。”

“是的，确实，队长。美国为此十分感激。”

“发生什么事了吗？”Steve坐到Bucky身边问道，他觉得沙发底下的弹簧都要被压断了。

总统一脸欣慰。“你们的到来是为了向美国的敌人传递一个讯息。”

Steve挑眉。

“什么？”Sam问，“什么讯息？”

“有复仇者随时待命。”Bruce以极其嫌恶、厌烦的口吻说。

Steve的眉毛皱了起来。这就是此行的目的？让全世界都知道复仇者们会不管不顾只以总统的召唤为第一要务？他的确是美国人，但复仇者的意义不仅在此。他们是为了抵抗全世界的邪恶，而不是美国在政治上的对手。这方面时常让他的爱国心纠结得难受。他看向队友们。Bruce满脸厌恶，Sam被惊呆了，Clint和Natasha是“不出所料”的表情，而Bucky则完全没有在听。

Tony直直地瞪着总统。“你叫我们来是证明你有权这么做咯？”

“让全世界了解这点，是至关重要的——”

“好吧，随便你怎么讲，”Tony甩甩手让他闭嘴，“你知道我的时间多宝贵吗？按小时计费能赚多少？我回去得问一问Pepper，估计不便宜，然后我会给你寄个账单。”

总统皱眉。“希望你对国家更热忱一点，Mr Stark。”

“早知道我上次大选就直接赞助你了。哎呦，说实在的，我还是更想赞助别人。”

Steve深呼吸。“总统先生，复仇者的存在意义不仅是为美国服务。我们是为了全世界。”

“当然！”对方夸张地笑了，“不过全世界也应该知道，美国才是第一位。”

Steve的视野边缘有人在活动。Bucky。他并没站起来，只是往前俯下身，从膝盖之间盯着咖啡桌旁某处一个安装着插座的地方。Tony的大厦里也有这样的东西，尽管插座不放在墙上有点怪，倒是方便不必绊到电线了。Bucky伸出左手，好奇地拨弄上面的塑料片。

“先生，”Steve再度开口，“我们不能这样。别国的人民会对我们失望。”

Bucky将机械手往下插，穿透地毯，把整个插座连带电线一起拔出来。

“Bucky！”Steve大喊着转身。

Bucky不理会其他人的尖叫，冷静地从电线团中分解出一个窃听器，举到灯光下，几乎是困惑、迷茫地看着它。

所有人都呆住了。

“Bucky，”Steve好半天才出声，“你怎么知道它在那里？”在白宫里，在总统办公室……

“我看见他放的。”Bucky说，“我记得的。”他把东西丢给Steve。“接着。”

Steve接过窃听器。那东西很小，没有什么标识，但就算没有一个骷髅和八条触手，也绝对是HYDRA的。Steve看向Bucky，嘴巴发干。“你还记得什么？”他问。

“嗯……”Bucky说着，好像突然才意识到大家都注视着他。他往后缩了缩，掏出一块巧克力。

“你从哪搞来的巧克力？”Bruce吃了一惊，“你的饮食限制还很严格好吗！”

“Hulk给的。”Bucky说，撕开包装整个塞进嘴里，开始嚼嚼嚼。

Bruce眼里闪过一抹绿光，他伸出手。“不管你还藏了多少，都交出来。”他命令道。

Bucky看了他一会儿，脸颊鼓鼓的，最后放了一把环形匕首到他手里。

“我指的是巧克力！上帝，给我一个不杀他的理由！”

Steve赶在Bucky之前抢过匕首，挡住了他。

“美国队长不是已经搜过他了吗？”一个特工问Mills，后者完全无语。

Steve无视那些特工，无视总统，无视Bucky或许一小时后会难受得呕吐出来的巧克力。“Bucky，加油，努力想想。”

Bucky看着他，吞咽了一下。“我被……派到这里？”他说得很不确定，他每次想回忆一些冬兵时期的事情都会这样。犹如隔了一层浓雾，他这么形容过；回到曾经经历过的场所也许有助于吹散这片雾吧，哪怕是暂时的也好。“他们要我把窃听器带到这里给那个人装？”

Steve点头。很有可能。Bucky还没有安装能够不被检测出的窃听器的能力，但他绝对有本事把东西偷运进来不被人发现。Steve忍不住开始揣测不进行暗杀工作时，Bucky到底还干了哪些间谍工作。

“还有其他窃听器吗？”

“我……觉得有？”

总统清了清嗓子，Steve站起来。男人脸色灰白，只有颧骨上几处红斑。“Rogers队长，我希望你们能清除白宫里HYDRA安放的所有窃听器，立刻！”

“是，先生。”Steve说，自从自发地又行了个礼。

“这就不算浪费我的时间了，我没法给他寄账单了是吗？”Tony问，“该死。”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky在白宫里到处乱晃，象一个时不时用拳头在墙上砸出一个洞的、误入歧途的游客。总统办公室里第二个窃听器就在天花板的边缘，一进门他就盯着瞧的地方。

特勤处在前方开路负责将各个房间的人都清空，其余复仇者则跟在Bucky后面；Bucky小声自言自语着，右手与Steve的交握，他们就随他走动，即使他的记忆出错也照跟不误。

“这家伙到底是有什么毛病？”Steve听见有一个特工在说，声音压得很低大概以为Steve听不见，“跟美国队长手拉手是怎么回事？”

“我听说他在HYDRA手下干了太久，脑袋有问题了，”另一个特工回答，“头被打了太多下。”

Steve正打算转头说点什么，却被意外的发言打断。

“我来说明白一点。”Bruce的声音好像有过多的属于Hulk的成分，令Steve紧张地朝他望去。Bruce的表情处于暴怒中。剩下的人也一样，只是没吭声。“说明白一点，HYDRA的控制手段对他造成了极大伤害，需要很久才能恢复。目前，他的注意力都很难集中。他握住队长的手是为了保护队长。这样的身体接触让他能够明确队长的所在，从而才会放心地专注于其他事情。”

“他有多想保护队长，我们就有多想保护他。”Sam附和道。“另外，我相当不喜欢你用的那些词。”

“我们是认真的。”Clint颇具威吓力地说。

“听着……”一开始那个特工想说什么。

“滚。”Natasha命令道。

Tony朝Wells勾了勾手指。“我建议你还是让手下的蠢蛋们走开吧，省得缺胳膊少腿了。这是个建议，嗯，口吻比较强烈的那种。说白了，是威胁。来自杀手们的威胁。你好好考虑考虑。”

Wells遣散他的两名手下，脸上表情分明写着等一会儿有你们好看。Steve回头。他完全不同情那两个人。如果换做是他的部下，一定会为这样愚蠢的言行后悔个百八十次。Bucky已经努力做到最好。他正在恢复，比最初好转了太多。要知道一开始那些专家都说他的大脑受了严重伤害，一辈子都无法再正常思考，连生活都不能自理。

Steve不知道Bucky有没有听见这些对话。他又找出十多个窃听器，虽然很旧但都能正常工作，隐蔽得极其巧妙。若不是Bucky带路他们估计永远都发觉不了。Steve希望Bucky能全部想起来。

最后Bucky在二楼止步，他低低地哼着什么歌，金属手指点在自己嘴唇上。“都找到了吗？”Steve问。他们正站在总统的私人卧室里，侵犯他人隐私的感觉使Steve很不自在。Bucky看看四周，又看看Steve，眉毛拧在了一块儿。他好像有点闷闷不乐，沉默地又掉头拉着Steve朝楼梯走。复仇者们都让开一条路，特勤处的人也跟着闪到旁边。Bucky只喜欢Steve的触碰。要是别人碰到他，后果就难以预测了。

无功而返地去了另几个房间后，Bucky走进某个角落的一间小小的浴室里。其实只有小化妆间那么大，一个马桶和一个洗手池。Bucky走到里面瞪着马桶。

“唔，要我们回避一下吗Bucky？”Steve有点难为情地问。Bucky先是困惑地看了看他，然后再看向马桶，最后露出一抹微笑朝Steve瞟了一眼；那笑容让Steve回想起曾经的Bucky。

“你是个呆瓜，Steve。”Bucky说着蹲下身。他的手指在地面瓷砖边缘摸索，并掀起了一大块。底下居然是个密道井盖。

“我考！”Tony惊呼一声在Steve肩后伸长了脖子。

“什么？怎么了？”Wells特工挤到Steve身边，愣住了，和Steve一样呆呆地看着那密道。这不是新挖的。看起来已经存在不少年头。

Bucky轻笑，他好像对自己的发现很满意，手指在井盖上一处线条凌乱的地方画了几下。Steve突然意识到他画的是HYDRA标志，这时，Bucky毫无预警地掀开井盖，纵身跳进那条黑漆漆的密道。

“Bucky！”Steve大叫。

没有思考的余裕，没有计划和侦察的时间。Bucky一个人在下面。Steve从背后抓过盾牌挡在头侧也跳了进去。

……不过还是应该先侦察一下的。他在一条隧道里滑行，管壁都是湿答答的长满苔藓，又滑又腻。里面有条金属扶梯，他想抓，但梯子一样太滑，在重力加速度作用下根本抓不住。等他稳下来时肩膀都快脱臼了，盾牌也落到底下，在漆黑一片中发出撞击的回音。

“Steve！”Natasha在远远的上方喊道，“你还好吗？”

“别跟着我跳！”他也喊，“这里很深！”

“我们可没那么蠢！”

她确实说得对。Steve看看周围，太暗了，什么也看不见，无法判断梯子已经下到多少深。他也听不见Bucky的动静。“Bucky！”他喊着，毫无回应。“我正在往下找！小心抓着扶梯跟在我后面。记得带着手电和Bruce！Bucky可能受了伤！”

Natasha答应一声，Steve就以最快速度攀着梯子下行，每踩一格都祈祷Bucky不要有事。Bucky的体内有一部分Eskine配方的血清，Bucky很强壮，速度也很快，对别人而言的致命伤在他身上或许还会自愈。但Bucky身上留着不会消退的疤痕。Steve每次看见这些疤痕都有欲哭的冲动，反复被提醒着“你已经失去了他那么多次”。

Steve数了六十五级梯子，终于有了种空旷感。他还是看不见东西，不过靴子踩在扶梯的回音振荡幅度很远，仿佛是个巨大的空间。他的右侧有一道光束，像是手电发出来的。那道微光孤零零地躺在地上，照亮了一块水泥地和周围箱子、仪器等等的边沿。还是没有Bucky的动静。

这一定是Bucky的手电，Steve告诉自己；他终于踩着了地，朝光源走去的路上还绊到盾牌。他往那个方向跑，Tony也在后方穿着盔甲缓缓降落。

“嘿，Cap，找着他没？”

“还没有！快打开照明过来！”Steve又被满地的废弃盒子绊倒，挣扎着爬起来。手电的确是Bucky的。绝对是。他可以在制服里藏着枪械道具和巧克力，手电也肯定不是问题。他一定是出于某种理由才放在这地上。

Steve几乎要够到那支小手电了，Tony的照明灯亮起，将前方的景色照得一览无遗。Steve僵住了，他的内心生出无比的恐慌，因为在他眼前的Bucky正坐在一张可怖的椅子上。


	4. Chapter 4

在Natasha为了揭露HYDRA而公布于网络的神盾局资料中，有关冬兵的只是很不完整的记录。但尽管内容不多，也足以让政府宣布冬兵在那段时间里，毫无自主意识和自知力，因此一切罪责都可赦免。这也就意味着Bucky不必面对任何官方调查，也没人能通过复仇者们的阻拦，私下去盘问他。

Steve更不必去问。托了记录资料的福，他算是知道那椅子，冰柜，和洗脑的事情。他知道Bucky在每次任务间隔的记忆都要被洗掉，除了长官是谁和痛苦的滋味，其他都不许记住。其实他希望Bucky能连这样的过去都忘记，但记忆是去是留却没人说得清。Bucky自己也不说。Steve可以等他以后再谈，等他的心智恢复到可以面对，等他主动愿意提及。

Steve看了那些资料，看到一半就去吐了，他不知道有多少这样的椅子。椅子似乎不像冰柜那样易于携带，运输过程中也会坏。HYDRA显然觉得提前在每一个基地都装一把更有先见之明。

此时此刻就有这么该死的椅子。Bucky躺上去了，目光呆滞，对Tony的探照光线也毫无反应，温顺地等待着谁来电击自己。

“草，看了这个，我宁可被火箭炮轰。”Tony低声说着，机械的声音。

Steve跪到Bucky跟前。他只想把Bucky拉出来，把这个椅子砸成碎片。可是每当Bucky的意识脱离周围环境，就无法预测会触发他怎样的反应。说不定他就退缩为冬日战士的人格了：Bucky的意识不得存在，唯一的任务是杀了美国队长。

Tony打开了类似照明灯的装置，点亮整个地下室；Steve察觉到这里是个临时搭建的可兼作实验的房间，地上放着整箱补给品和军火武器。白宫底下是一座巨大军械库这个事实并没有太多进入Steve的思绪，他只看着Bucky。Bucky的眼睛直视前方，对身周亮起的灯没有反应。

万一他变成冬兵就有可能会逃走，不择手段大开杀戒地逃走。

Steve意识到这样的Bucky也是在用另一种方式保护自己。Bruce曾说过，剧烈痛苦下大脑向血液中释放大量多巴胺一类的神经递质，其实是生理反应；就像生存机制，身体适应并麻木了剧痛，从而度过这难以忍受的折磨过程。

Tony将其等同于一台超负荷运算的电脑用死机避免主板烧毁。

不管怎样。看见这把椅子的刺激超过了Bucky的承受范围，他把自己关起来了。

“Cap？”Tony用比平常小心得多的语调说着。声音里的距离感不见了，他应该取下了头盔。“他没事吧？”其他人也逐渐靠近，不过都没有上来，Steve只听见Natasha骂了句什么就和Clint一先一后地跑过他身边搜查整个房间去了。

“小心有HYDRA特工。”Steve空洞地说。他听见背后有一阵低低的嘟囔声和Wells试图用耳麦与上面联系的声音。“这个据点可能还在使用。”他无法把视线从Bucky身上移开，忍不住就伸出一只带着手套的手，放到Bucky的大腿旁边，就在他的护膝上。Bucky还是没反应。

“呃，Steve，”Sam说，“我们有点儿麻烦。”

Steve轻轻地将Bucky从椅子里抱出来，搂在怀里，那具身体柔软地靠在他的胸口。他脱掉手套去搭Bucky的脉搏，快得象他们近身搏击训练时一样。他抚摸着Bucky不带血色的脸颊。“拜托，Bucky，醒一醒。”他大声了一点儿，喊道：“让Bruce过来！”

“麻烦就出在他身上，老兄！”

紧紧拥着Bucky，Steve回头看去。照明灯下的Bruce在发抖，肩膀耸得很高，呻吟着大口地呼吸。他双手抓着头发，肌肉不正常地鼓起，快把衬衫和鞋子都撑破了，只有裤子跟着调整尺寸。灯光亮了一瞬，Bruce的皮肤明显变成了绿色。

Bruce的目光落到Steve身上，绝望而惊恐。“快跑！”他哽着嗓子说，咬牙在又一波愤怒的冲动下颈背肌肉鼓起，身材拔高了一英尺。

Steve，Sam和Tony面面相觑，Bruce继续那违背本意的变身。他们心里有数。Hulk那极少数比较讲道理的几次，都是Bruce主动变的。当Hulk自己跑出来……

Tony的头盔又戴上了。“把小浣熊带走。猎鹰和我来引开大家伙的注意。Wells，换了我是你，就屁滚尿流地跑开得了。”

“我们也最好跑开不是吗……”Sam说着拔出一把枪。室内高度有十五英尺，可他还是没多少空间好飞。

Steve站了起来，象公主抱一样抱着一动不动的Bucky朝Natasha与Clint消失的方向退去。回白宫的梯子在Hulk头上，但他们不能让大家伙往那个方向跑，白宫人太多了。何况带着Bucky爬梯子，身后有一吨重的咆哮猛兽追赶，也实在是太艰难的任务。Bucky是不可能自己动的，看起来他有好一会儿没法自己动了。

Steve不能跑，跑动反而会吸引Hulk的注意力。他慢慢往后挪，打算先在同伴们的掩护下退出足够距离，再想办法避开Hulk爬上梯子。Hulk没理由来追他，以前火冒三丈时也至少都肯听听Steve的话。

“嗨，大块头！”Tony喊道。Hulk站起来了，绿色的庞大巨人，背对着Steve。“我说，你，我，Sam玩一会儿老鹰捉小鸡，让Cap带他的男朋友回家午睡，好吗？”

Hulk哼哼着抓挠胳膊，无视Tony的喊话，吸鼻子。

“我一定是疯了才会这样……”Sam双手合掌，“嗨！嗨，丑货！”

Steve又后退一步。带着Bucky绕过Hulk，爬上去回到白宫，把他锁在一个单人间里不让任何人打扰他——或者，雪上加霜地形容一下，试图触碰他——再下来安抚Hulk，搜查地下室，干掉不知道有没有躲在阴影里的HYDRA特工……

这个计划和前后一系列计划都随着Hulk的转身而化为泡影了。Hulk直直地瞪着Steve，眉头紧皱，困惑而愤怒，然后又瞪向他怀里软绵绵的人。

Hulk的咆哮声响彻地下室，他踢飞箱子，把天花板上的瓦砾都震下来了。

纯粹的动物本能驱使Steve转身狂奔，抱着Bucky发挥出血清强化后的最大速度。Hulk就紧紧跟在后面，火热的呼吸都吹在他背后的盾牌上了。他听到尖叫声，爆炸声，Tony的导弹打在Hulk身上让那家伙往旁边歪了一点。还有Sam在大喊着什么，内容淹没在连续不断的炮火中无法分辨。

Steve不停地往前跑，跑出Tony的照明范围，跑进一片黑暗。他不敢放慢速度。就算他是美国队长也不行，能受得了和Hulk玩摔角的大概只有Thor。

前方有一道光线刺破黑暗，那道光来回挥舞出一个复杂的信号。Steve对此已经十分熟悉，他朝信号源跑去。后面又传来Hulk的脚步声，他估算起了距离，五十尺，四十尺，三十……Hulk的怒吼让他胆战心惊得恨不能钻到地里去。他只好咬咬牙继续狂奔。

挥舞光束的是Clint，他拿着一根顶端燃烧的箭矢。火光照亮一扇双开的出入大门，Natasha还跪在控制台前咬着手电摆弄电线。

“这边，Cap！”Clint喊道，把挥舞的箭矢射了过来。燃烧的箭飞过Steve的耳际，引起Hulk又一轮咆哮。Clint已经取出第二根箭来点燃，他立刻就朝Hulk射击，但Steve已经看清方向，把地上的阻碍物位置都记住了。他感觉前方的大门比阴影中的一切都要漆黑，但他只能朝那里跑，没有机会犹豫。

他差点抱着Bucky一头撞上那厚厚的金属门的瞬间，Natasha接通了最后一根电线；门突然弹开，光亮刺进地下室，Steve眯起眼睛无法即时地看清楚，但仍意识到了对面有一大群荷枪实弹的HYDRA特工，正等着他们到来。


	5. Chapter 5

腹背受敌的情况下Steve选择威胁比较小的那一方。他转身面朝一脸怒意居高临下地俯视他们的Hulk，将Bucky在胸口搂得死紧，然后低着头用背后的盾牌作为开路武器倒退着冲向HYDRA特工们。

他总觉得盾牌有点过于花俏，已经被Tony称之为“人物效应”了，但华丽鲜艳的盾牌已经拥有了超出宣传国债的象征意义……否则Steve早在赶赴欧洲打仗前就自行把它涂成迷彩。正中的红星简直在招呼敌人往它那儿打，唯一一个不管盾牌只顾着揍Steve并成功K到他的人，就是Bucky。

HYDRA特工当然不能和Bucky比。子弹打到盾牌上纷纷滑落，在任何一个人想到应该瞄准他的双腿之前，Steve已经冲入敌群，两百四十磅的体重加上高速移动的冲力，还不算Bucky和装备的分量。

他趁势打了个滚撞倒一堆人，再就着惯性站起来，还是象保护着珍宝似地护住Bucky。眼前Hulk扯开大门，砸碎门框，使得其余HYDRA特工都尖叫着吓得忘记Steve，只记得徒劳地朝Hulk射击了。

Steve转身沿着走廊奔跑，绕过第一个拐弯后就笔直往前不去看旁边的岔路。此刻他的目标只有将Bucky带得越远越好。Hulk的咆哮还在身后回荡，根本听不出他是追着来了还是停在原地殴打杂鱼。四周刺耳的警铃声也干扰了他的思考。

他撞见了其他HYDRA特工，男女皆有，他们只敢远远地射击，没人有勇气上来和美国队长单挑。Steve持续奔跑，在错综复杂的走廊通道里彻底和其他队员分散开来，但也终于摆脱了追击。

他一路来到这个——大得惊人，就像一座地下城一样的——基地的某一区域，前方走廊两侧都是门。看样子就知道是单人宿舍一类的地方。Steve用肩膀撞开其中一扇。

这间是卧室，墙边有张凌乱的床，衣服散了一地，角落的金属写字台上还堆着色情杂志。室内没人，Steve将Bucky放到床上，回头往门把手上卡了一张椅子。他迅速打开室内另一扇门，是个小小的卫生间，于是Steve回到Bucky身边。

Bucky还在失神状态，闭着眼睛，心跳倒是慢了一点儿。但他对警报也好，天花板上扩音器里的呼叫和指令也好，都无动于衷。

他当然会这样了。正是因为想躲避这一切才会这样。任何负面的刺激只会逼他躲得更深。他需要一些积极的呼唤，让他镇定，让他相信自己醒来也会安全。

Steve经过增强的听力能够判断出门外哪怕最轻微的动静，所以他一边注意着门口仔细聆听，一边放下盾牌，摘掉头盔，把上半身的绑带搭扣全部解开，脱下整个上装连带里面的T恤。

他光着上半身来到Bucky跟前同样脱去他的战斗服。然后他躺到Bucky身边，小心地让他侧躺着，半趴到自己身上，头枕着肩膀，皮肤毫无隔阂地相贴。他用左臂搂住友人给他更多的热度——啊啊，这不禁使Steve又想到自己想要的比单纯朋友多得多了——右手则举枪对准门口以防万一。

他的心脏贴着Bucky的心脏跳动，坚定，沉稳。他的皮肤火热地贴着Bucky的皮肤，毛发也互相磨蹭着。他的呼吸吹到Bucky的睫毛，轻轻地，他低头亲吻他的额头。

“Bucky，”他小声说，“嘿，Bucky，没事了，我是Steve。”

他们的心跳频率逐渐重合，Bucky靠着Steve的胸口起伏。他继续给Bucky的额头、脸颊、眼角更多的吻。

“Bucky，醒一醒，宝贝。我就在你身边。”

门外响起一串脚步声，Steve握紧枪。

“Buck，拜托。Buck。”

Bucky轻轻地叹息，在Steve怀里动来动去用脸颊磨蹭他的胸口，象一只猫让所有物沾染自己的气息。Bucky的气息就是他最爱的森林清香沐浴露。他的气息犹如1940年，没有战争的时候，没有他去码头工作后的咸涩海水与机油的气味。他还是原来的Bucky，还是Steve愿意卖掉灵魂来换的人。Steve吻他的鼻尖，Bucky就发出细小的嘤咛，抬起头让下一个吻正好落在他有些干裂的嘴唇上。

“Stevie。”他咕哝着。

“嗨，”Steve笑起来，抱紧他，“欢迎回来。”

Bucky叽叽咕咕地朝他怀里钻。“不想动。”

头上的扩音器里还有人在喊叫，命令各部队汇合，狙击复仇者们。背景里有Hulk的咆哮和此起彼伏的爆炸声，使这样的喊叫模糊难辨起来。Steve顿时觉得愧疚。对他而言一切以Bucky为优先，但既然Bucky醒了，他就得考虑考虑其他队友们还在为他们俩打掩护。

“Bucky，我们得起来了。”

“不想。”Bucky的脸颊还在蹭，Steve的小腹一紧。该死的欲望，他想。不，不能多想。就算这里不是敌营，Bucky需要的也只是他的帮助，而不是欲望。

“Bucky，我们得起来。”他再度小声说。

Bucky伸手搂住他的脖子贴紧。“我想一直睡下去。”

这样的Bucky总是让Steve心怀希望，觉得他的好朋友并未彻底迷失。迷糊而满足的Bucky和Steve记忆里一模一样，完完全全就是当年布鲁克林那间又小又冷的公寓里，死活不想起床，非要拖到迟到前一秒的Bucky。“Buck，快点，我们不能睡。”

和过去的Bucky不同的是，现在Bucky会舔他的耳垂。Steve差点硬得要射出来。

“为什么？”软语撒娇的Bucky。

Steve深呼吸。“我们正在HYDRA的一个秘密基地里，而且我还正用枪指着门呢。”

Bucky不动了。“什么？”他摇摇头，意识又恢复了几分，撑起身体茫然地左右张望，“什么？”

这样的Bucky是Steve心碎的缘由。破碎，迷茫，慌乱的目光。Bucky的过去也许真的被一笔勾销了，但他从HYDRA手下逃出来至今的部分，当然绝没有任何的遗忘。

“我妨碍到任务，引来危险了。”他低声说。

Steve放下枪双手捧住Bucky的脸。情欲都消散了，现在Steve体内纠结的是担忧。“不，你没有，Bucky。”

“我有。我很没用，我——”

“要不是你，我们怎么知道白宫里有窃听器？就连这个基地也不会曝光。别忽略了这些。”

近在咫尺的Bucky看起来既痛苦又焦虑。“我违反了你的命令，队长。”他说，“你说……掩护。我没有。我先冲了上去。”

Steve无言以对。说到底，Bucky也没说错。他一个人跳下密道。如果他没有这样，如果他看到椅子时身边有人——如果是Steve先发现就会阻止Bucky接近，把椅子先搬走，先砸掉。那样Bucky就没事了，就不会有现在他们整个队伍都四散奔忙着战斗。士兵应该服从命令，即使是队长最好的朋友，最爱的那个人。

他仍然谨慎而缓慢地抬起手，抱住Bucky，大着胆子直接吻他额头。“现在你愿意为我掩护了，对吗？”他问。

“是！”Bucky伸手到Steve腰边拿起枪，然后下床瞄准了门。

在Bucky的掩护下Steve飞快穿好制服并与Bucky换班。他一边提防着入口一边敲敲头盔里那个始终用不惯的通讯器。只有静电声。信号肯定被干扰了，Tony说过。Tony一直打算要研究出一个什么穿透一切干扰的通讯设备，但其他计划总是层出不穷地打断他。

最后Steve拿起盾，没有放回背后而是握在手里。熟悉的重量令人安心。“我们要和其他人汇合，”他对Bucky说，“最好不要引起太大动静。”

“明白。”Bucky回答。

外面的走廊里没有什么人走动或者叫喊的声音，Steve用盾牌挡在身前推开门朝外望去。安全。他们俩走了出来原路往回走，Bucky与他背靠背观察后方情况。一离开小房间，声音就又吵又响，警灯闪烁，地面震动。感觉活像二战时炮弹乱飞的时候。Steve真心希望这个基地不要坍塌了。

他转头敲敲Bucky的肩膀。后者抬头看他，Steve就飞快地指指自己，指指Bucky，再朝拐角指了指。Bucky点头，Steve继续在轰鸣巨响中放轻脚步前进。Bucky跟在他后面。他们来到墙边，Steve举起拳头示意蹲下，Bucky就立刻蹲下。他服从了Steve每一个手势。拐角后方有7个全副武装但显得神色焦虑的HYDRA士兵，他们聚在一起显然正争执下一步该怎么办。Steve转身对Bucky示意有敌人，比了个7字，仍然用手势表达战术。Bucky则比了个OK。

他们同时冲出拐角，Steve已经掷出盾牌，而Bucky则对准了安排给他的那几个人。战斗结束的干脆利落，对方那群人还没意识到他们的出现就倒下了。能和一个配合得那么天衣无缝的人一起作战感觉太好。Natasha，Clint和Sam的确也懂得军队里的命令和手势，但前两个是刺客，更擅长单打独斗，Sam曾隶属空军，和陆军总有些不一样。Bruce是不会这样战斗的，至于Tony，他唯一看得懂的手势大概就是比中指。

和那么理解他的Bucky共同作战是最棒的，两人就象完美的互补。进入战斗状态，Bucky身上一切的破碎痕迹都消失了，取而代之的是条件反射，经验与残酷训练的结果。他只要战斗，只要服从，Steve不能确定这到底健康与否，但与Bucky并肩站在一堆失去意识的敌人中间，他实在忍不住想微笑。

就连Bucky对他展露出的笑容也比什么都要真挚。


	6. Chapter 6

某一起爆炸似乎破坏了通信干扰设备。几分钟后他们在一处看起来象厨房的地方碰了头——不过就算往回数个七八十年这里也绝对会因为不符合卫生规范而关闭的。墙上的苔藓加上角落的老鼠屎，再饿的人都会胃口尽失。

这环境却完全没影响到Bucky，他把一路上打倒HYDRA士兵搜刮来的武器都一点一点塞进衣服里，枪支，小刀，不晓得有多少。他又陷入缄默状态，连其他队员都不去看，但始终保持着和Steve的距离：侧方稍微偏后一点点。

“有人受伤吗？”Steve问，和他们一起蹲在一个料理台后面。Bucky贴在他身边。

Natasha和Clint看起来风尘仆仆的，但除了擦伤也没什么。“我们没事，Cap。”Natasha说。

“我也还好。”Sam回答。他的一只眼睛上方破了，似乎累得不行，笑容却还在。“被Hulk撞到了，那家伙没逮着我，说不定是存心放水。”他看着Bucky，“嘿，你好些了吗？”

一开始Bucky好像没意识到有人在和他讲话，当他发觉其他人都盯着他，就突然脸红了，把脑袋藏到Steve肩膀后面。

“他很好。”Steve代为回答，伸手搂住Bucky，抱了他一下。没人吱声。“Tony呢？”

Tony做了个鬼脸。“我可怜的盔甲，旧伤未愈又添新伤，得加多点防护垫了。我们干脆让Hulk把这里砸光然后好回家了啊。”

Steve摇头。“这个基地塌陷的话上面也会受到牵连，包括白宫。”

“没有白宫我也不会死。”

“你打算怎么阻止Hulk？”Clint持着怀疑的态度。大家都一致无视掉Tony。

“唯一可行的方法，”Steve说，“把他引到外面空旷的场所，尽量让他远离人群，吸引着他的注意，同时联系Maria Hill带着Hulk的笼子过来，想办法把他关进去。”

“那……”Natasha有些迟疑，“不是个容易的方法。”

“没有其他选择了，”Steve说，“那就是我们的任务。”他感觉Bucky在旁边动了动，于是就再抱他一下，才放开他转头看向Tony。“你能远程黑进这里的计算机搜索一下地形图吗？除了白宫的厕所之外找个别的出口，同时联络Maria Hill。”

“喔，当然可以咯，”Tony嘟囔，“不妨同时再订一天带大床和早餐的桑拿服务好啦。”

“其他人，”Steve继续道，“去吸引Hulk的注意力。”

“突然觉得黑计算机好轻松。”

Steve对计算机并不精通。他知道基本的使用常识，但无需太高深的部分。他单纯认为Tony很擅长电脑，根本没有想到自己是给了他一个多么艰巨的任务。不过，Tony的聪明才智似乎更胜一筹，他们才从厨房跑出来不到三分钟，还在那破得越来越厉害的基地里小心翼翼地靠近Hulk，Tony就找到了Steve想要的东西。

“这是地图。”Tony说，空中闪出三块全息影像。Steve尽快在脑海里记下：六个出口，遍布华盛顿DC，最好的选择是一处HYDRA存放补给品的仓库。那仓库很大，足够容纳Hulk，附近人口也相对稀疏，发生意外的可能性也更小。

“我跟Maria Hill也联系好了，”Tony补充说，“她会在三十分钟里带着笼子飞过来。”

“啊，要玩三十分钟老鹰捉小鸡吗。”Sam嘀咕。

“这下可够呛。”Natasha说。

“好吧，”Clint鼻孔哼了一声，“我们就朝他的屁股扎箭然后玩下去吧。好计划，Cap。”

“行得通才叫好计划。”Steve耸肩。“各位，保持队形，找到Hulk后分散，互相照应。Hulk身边可能还有敌人在。”

“聋了才会在呢。”Tony吐槽，“哦对，他们是蛇嘛。”

再等下去也毫无意义。Steve打头，Bucky紧跟他后面，其他人互相掩护着交替跃过一个又一个通道，边接近Hulk边检查周围有没有敌人；当然前提是他们接近的是真正的Hulk而不是错误的回音。

结果证明果然是Hulk。Hulk在一间实验室，把周围的东西都砸成金属、玻璃、塑料的残渣，化学药剂的臭味和一面墙上燃烧的烈火好像根本不算什么似地。Steve有些犹豫。他不知道那是什么化学物质所以也不愿让伙伴们前去冒险。反正这里没有其他人来分散Hulk的注意力了。Steve朝鹰眼点头示意。

Clint沉默地颔首，上前一步搭箭拉弓。目标体型那么巨大，毫不困难地就被一支燃烧的箭戳中左边屁股。

Hulk咆哮着回头朝他们扑来。难以言喻的巨大恐慌让众人立刻分开逃跑，但终究训练有素，专业的队员们没有选择躲避而是向前方通往仓库的宽敞通道跑去，Hulk在后面穷追不舍。

“钢铁侠！”Steve大喊，“到前面去开门！”

“好吧！最讨厌用跑的了！”Tony起飞，技术相当高超地在狭小的空间里穿梭，转弯。

其他人也在狂奔。Natasha象一头鹿似地跑在前头，Clint就在她后面没几步，一手握着弓一手扶着箭鞘避免它不停地在背上敲。Sam跟在后面，早锻炼时喜欢慢跑的他现在却速度非常快。Steve只希望Sam的耐力能支撑够久。

至于Steve自己，的确，他可以甩开他们好大一截，但他该在的位置只有那绝无仅有的一个，就是队友与敌人之间。而最后一个人呢，他扫了身边的Bucky一眼，连全速奔跑的Steve都跟得上的Bucky却慢吞吞地留在他旁边磨蹭。

“上去和其他人一起。”Steve对他说。

Bucky的额头纠结出了一堆皱纹。“我应该掩护你。”他说。

“你得帮Sam逃出去，”Steve继续说，“快。”

Bucky眨眨眼，点头。他加快速度超过了Steve往Sam和其他人转弯的拐角跑去。现在留在后方的只有Steve了，Hulk追赶着他，狂怒的呼吸好像还吹到他的后颈，没有彻底抓住所有人的原因大概就是天花板太低，Hulk不得不边跑边砸。

“小心了！”Tony在通讯器里大叫，“上面好像也有人！”

“真够巧的。”Steve嘀咕着突然加速，在一条上坡的走廊追上其他人，跟着Bucky。走廊很宽，足够开卡车，Sam已经有点吃不消但Bucky抓着他的胳膊保持原速飞奔。

走廊直通一座仓库的中央；仓库四周墙壁很高，窗户灰尘满布，到处都是仪器残骸。废墟背后躲着敌人，徒劳地攻击Tony和随后跑上来的众人。Steve跃到Bucky和Sam前面用盾牌挡下子弹。Natasha和Clint已经找好掩护开始回击了。

一有足够空间Sam就展开翅膀飞到空中，直到房顶后再持着手枪一路扫射飞回来。Tony刀枪不入又有火箭炮，效率更加高，敌人的抵抗只是垂死挣扎，某个不敢面对失败的指挥官硬着头皮的结果。差不多是秒杀的过程。

但Hulk的到来打破他们的记录。Hulk一路砸出来，愤怒地咆哮着，看起来个子都又大了一轮，好像他的身材和怒火是成正比似地。说不定真是这样。Steve不知道答案，只带着Bucky躲到一个燃油箱后面（并祈祷这个燃油箱是空的）。那些HYDRA特工已经被吓傻了，居然做出向Hulk开枪这样愚蠢的行为。

“所有人都迅速撤离到外面去。”Steve对着话筒说，Hulk还在碾压剩下那几个HYDRA士兵，对于这一点Steve实在说不上多么心痛，“这里困不了他多久。小心平民。”

耳机传来一串“知道，Rogers”和一声格格不入的“这活太逼人了”。Bucky蹲在他旁边，朝他点点头。这样的Bucky和平时区别好大，高度的集中力，平时他总是懵懵懂懂的，容易被吓到，经常象个孩子一样神游天外。他体内属于士兵的那部分让他完全不会走神，但，Bucky需要的不是当一个士兵。他需要恢复，痊愈，从头到脚都好起来，别再为了想要显得正常一些就拼尽全力。

只不过眼下Steve不管Bucky怎样都愿意欣然接受。他拍拍Bucky的肩，转头注视着差不多快搞定HYDRA特工、很快就要开始寻找他们的Hulk，对话筒说：“笼子多久会到。”

“快来了，”Tony回答，“Hill已经超速飞过来，前提是她别半路弄丢……哇哦！”

“哇哦”是在Tony躲避Hulk朝他丢掷的尸体时发出来的。Natasha和Clint正从房间的两头朝绿巨人开火。

“我需要更多飞行空间！”Sam喊道。

“那是我的台词！”Tony转身飞起来，开足火力攻击仓库大门。门是金属的，但好像无法抵挡这样的炮火，起码内侧不行。被轰出一个洞的门外传来夜的气息，传来警笛声，直升机的螺旋桨声。会被人发现，Steve并不意外，他只希望别有人挡道。换作战争年代，起码平民都知道有哪里爆炸了就得快跑。

旋即所有人跑向出口，犹如门外是一片祥和的新世界般地逃命。背后，怒气冲冲的Hulk也追过来。


	7. Chapter 7

仓库的所在地是一处工业区，周围诸多建筑形成了一个环，共用中间的停车场。附近有不少人，多层停车场和其他楼房之间Steve看见人们跑动着，象时下的流行趋势那样用手机拍摄影像。路人居然是来得最早的，连警察也才刚刚鸣着喇叭驱车赶到。

“后退！”Steve边跑出仓库边大吼。他是想找个掩护的位置远距离攻击Hulk拖时间等Hill赶来的，但这里有人。万一Hulk没法简单地逮到复仇者们转而选择追平民……他不能冒这种险。

队友们也想法一致。Sam和Tony在天上飞着企图引导Hulk，但大块头已经从仓库里冲出来，没有走大门而是直接撞塌三堵墙，导致Natasha和Clint为了驱散人群而暴露了位置。

Steve，想都不想地把Bucky按到一辆停泊的轿车后面，对他说“躲在这里别动”，然后跳出去往Hulk的方向跑。他是不知道Bucky会不会因此生气；过去他所了解的属于布鲁克林的Bucky绝对会气疯，但现在的Bucky已经不是那样了。大概对他来说愤怒都是太复杂而无法体会的情感吧。Steve只确认一点，他不能让Bucky有危险，他必须不遗余力地保护好他。这不是要拼命从什么HYDRA基地杀出来，而只是吸引Hulk的注意力拖延时间而已，不用Bucky帮忙。只要他好好地藏在那里就会安全……即使那意味着他会生Steve的气，大不了之后再请求他的原谅。

Hulk转头追他，一张火冒三丈、表示现在没法讲道理的脸。这样的Hulk是个单纯的破坏王，怒火的产物。他扑向Steve，抡起比Steve整个人还要巨大的胳膊乱砸一通。

Steve跳起来，跃过那两条手臂爬上Hulk低垂的脑袋，一边不忘用盾牌朝Hulk的后脑敲了一下。这当然不足以伤到大块头，只是让他更加光火，更重要的是，使他的注意力完全从平民百姓、警察和赶来的Wells一群人的身上，转移到Steve和其他复仇者的方向。

“换人！”Steve大喊。

“收到。”Clint说。Steve只见一道黑与紫交织的影子从身边掠过。Hulk还盯着Steve所以没管Clint，结果那家伙一路滑到Hulk身下，向上发射了一支燃烧箭，击中某个Steve不愿想象的部位……

Hulk当然有感觉，巨大的身躯迅速掉转了直奔Clint而去。Clint绕过普通百姓使劲地跑远，一直到Tony飞下来对Hulk的脸发射一大串激光炮，让他喘了口气。

Sam换下Tony，再接着又是Steve。他们在仓库前的空地上领着Hulk东奔西跑，疲劳度直线飙升。另外还得避开围观群众，是的，围观群众根本不明白Steve有多想大骂他们是蠢货。

终于他们等待已久的声音响起来了，一架飞机穿过那些悬停在空中拍摄镜头，顺便趁着太阳落山给他们打光的直升机。

Maria Hill终于赶到，飞机下悬着关押Hulk的笼子。Bruce曾形容那有点象仓鼠笼，曾主动变成Hulk，保持着理性亲自试验过。他无法打破这笼子。Maria放下它，笼子的前门大开，足够Hulk跑进去。

“各位准备。”Steve对话筒说。他很累了，他比其他队友多跑了起码两轮。但谁不累呢，无论如何必须赶紧划上句号。

“这次我来，Cap。”Natasha说着跑出掩身之处边向Hulk射击边往笼子跑。Hulk一转身就被子弹打中了眼皮，气恼地吼起来。Hulk根本就没有累的迹象。Steve甚至担心他是不是速度还变快了。

Natasha丢下枪全力往笼子的方向飞奔，Hulk大步追逐。她跑到笼子跟前跳起来踩着门框向上攀了两步，抓到一根支柱后顺势翻滚到笼子顶上去了。然后她滑下微微倾斜的顶部落到另一头。

他们通常的计划都是引得Hulk直接冲进笼子，门会自动上锁，直到Hulk恢复成Bruce，重量感应才会启动，把门打开。他们只要把笼子运回复仇者大厦，随便他怎么怒吼都行。

而这次Hulk居然绕过笼子。

“该死！”Sam叫了起来，“他还会这招？”

“没见过！”Tony也在大叫，“就知道我应该在笼子外面弄一个隐形防护罩的！”

没办法了。他们必须把Hulk引进笼子，而Steve也不愿再让第二个人冒一次同样的险。特别是Hulk已经聪明地懂得拐弯。“明白了。”他说，“其他人后退。”

“什么？什么叫你明白了？”Sam问，“Steve，你要干嘛？”

Steve不回答。他已经下完命令，除了希望队友们服从以外也没什么好说的。他离开掩护，飞奔的途中感觉身上已经全是汗，粘腻地被制服包裹着。

没能引诱Hulk进笼子的Natasha只得躲在仓库旁边一排货运箱后面。Hulk活像玩乐高积木似地乱丢箱子，寻找Natasha。

Steve接近Hulk朝他后脑开枪。“Hulk！嗨，Hulk！你要抓的不是我吗！来吧！”

Hulk咆哮着转过身。Steve想朝笼子那儿跑，但Hulk却只是朝他丢来一大块拧成一团的金属箱。

Steve避无可避。


	8. Chapter 8

全身都痛。

几乎全身都痛。

Steve感到有一只手抚摸过他的脸颊，来到脖子上的脉动处；那只手好温柔，被碰到的地方都没有其他部位那样难以忍受的剧痛了。

他强迫自己睁开眼，然后就看到Bucky。他的Bucky俯在他身上，长发垂落脸颊，正在给他做人工呼吸。Bucky的眼睛也那么温柔，只有眉间那道皱褶是Steve想要抚平的。可他一动就身体痛得发麻。

“你受伤了。”Bucky轻声说，“我看见Hulk用货运箱砸你。”他皱了皱眉，“你是用盾挡过一下，不过先别动，好吗？别动。”

Steve咬牙回忆起自己失去意识前一秒钟的事。举起盾牌是他唯一能做的。而现在，尽管没有被任何东西压住，痛楚却丝毫不减。他无法预料这一击对他造成多么巨大的伤害。但再多伤害也是徒劳，他们仍然处在危险中。

“我别无选择。”他咳嗽着，听见Hulk就在不远处咆哮，伴随爆炸声，枪击声，表明队友们还在拼命拉着Hulk远离他。

他想坐起来却被Bucky压着。“会没事的。”Bucky说，露出悲伤又惆怅的笑。

Steve再度试图坐起来，但就算他毫发无伤Bucky的力气也不比他小多少，更何况现在。“Bucky，”他呼吸很急促，“让我起来。我不能呆在这里。我们得把Hulk赶进笼子。”何况一直躺在这儿的结果大概就是被踩扁。

“那是任务。对。我记得那是任务。任务就是一切。”

Steve如坠冰窖。Bucky的语调一下子变得很不对头。“Bucky，那是HYDRA的说法，你不要那样想。”

“我会完成任务。”Bucky遥遥地说，好像根本没听见Steve讲话。

冷意转化为恐慌。“Bucky，你不是复仇者成员，你什么都别做。”

Bucky低头吻了他。Bucky嘴唇有点干涩有点裂开了，但不知为何感觉总是一样地温柔。“希望，以后可以一直梦见你。”他说。“我喜欢有你的梦，那样的梦里我都很快乐。你觉得我做得够好了吗？可以换来一场安安静静的梦了吗？”

“不……Bucky，不要！”

Bucky站起来走开了。Steve被一堆金属残骸包围，但还能看得见Bucky慢慢地远去，长发在夜风里飞舞。Bucky故意拖着一条腿装作受伤的样子引诱Hulk来追他。

“Bucky！”Steve尖叫，挣扎起来又跪倒。他痛得跟骨头全断了一样，但身体的痛怎么都无法和目睹Bucky在Hulk的注视下走向笼子来得厉害。

Hulk哼哼着朝Bucky靠近，再也不管Tony和Sam怎么打他了。庞大的身躯很快缩短两人之间的距离，快得惊人。Bucky等待着Hulk，他象把任务当作唯一使命似地，别人的尖叫和大喊都恍若未闻。Steve发誓再有人对Bucky说“任务”这个词，他就要用盾把他们揍到生活不能自理。如果，只是如果，今天过后，Bucky还能在的话。

“去，他，妈，的。”Steve喘息着硬是站起来。为什么伤恢复得那么慢，太慢了，他勉强地行走，然后跑动，强忍着痛楚。队友们也追了过来，胆战心惊地远远聚拢到一起。

Bucky仿佛听不清他们在叫他走开；或者他根本什么都听不到吧，眼里心里只有任务。被HYDRA这样罔顾后果地使用了七十年，只要完成任务自己怎样都无所谓。Steve感觉脸上同时流过汗水和泪水，他跑向他的朋友，他的朋友同时也是他的一切，他从上世纪至今留下的唯一，他全部的渴望。

Hulk的阴影笼罩着Bucky，他低沉地咕哝着向Bucky伸出手。一瞬间，Bucky跳了出去，大块头吃惊地摇晃了一下，开始用手掌拍打地面上不断流窜的银光闪烁的黑影。

不要伤到他。Steve祈祷着。上帝，求你不要伤到他。Hulk被子弹打到就象被蚊子咬，所以Steve丢出盾牌打中他抬到一半的脚掌。Hulk趔趄着不得不用两条巨大的胳膊撑在水泥地上。他回头看看Steve，嘴角扯动。

“坏蛋。”Hulk嘟囔。

“对！”Steve喊，“我是坏蛋！来抓我！”

“Cap！”Natasha大叫，“小心！”

“Cap，你疯了吧，”Tony也说，“你等于在自杀好吗。”

“少废话，”Steve说，“带Bucky走。”

“这就去！”Sam说着俯冲下来，翅膀收在背后，象一道弧形飞到地面上方五英尺，以最低高度限制加速飞往Bucky。Bucky站在笼子的入口，在摄像机的灯光闪烁中，在凌乱的风中，在Steve眼中比什么都要美；他的长发不断飞舞，人却一动不动地凝视着Hulk。

他看见Sam了。Steve发觉Bucky稍微歪过头，注意到迅速接近他的猎鹰。但就在快被抓住的一刹那他蹲了下去，偏偏闪过Sam的双手。

“该死，没抓到。”

“Bucky！”Steve叫喊着试图跑得再快一点。

“他不让别人靠近，Cap。”Natasha说。

他不会，是的，他不会让除了Steve以外的任何人靠近他，触碰他。Bucky拒绝接受任何的救助除了Steve，但Steve却距离如此遥远。这个认知让他眼睛刺痛。

所幸Hulk没有追过来，但更糟糕，他笨拙地走向Bucky，手臂拖在地上，慢悠悠地咕哝着。Bucky站着，张开双臂象欢迎他到来。

“不，不，不，不不……”Steve没有盾牌了。子弹全部打光。他觉得体内有什么东西碎了，让他不管想怎么加快脚步，都反而愈跑愈慢。明明只要能赶在Hulk前拉过Bucky他宁可死了也无所谓。

“该死的……”Tony呻吟着，“希望我们的皮衣小宝贝别看见我，别让我明早死于他的战斗匕首。”

Tony不知道发射了什么，象圣诞节的焰火似地一束光线击中Bucky的金属臂。Bucky身上闪过一阵电弧光，他僵住了，眼睛睁得大大地，嘴巴惊讶地张成一个O形，然后，慢慢地合上眼软下身来。

Tony飞过去，拉住昏迷倒地的Bucky。他试图让脚下的推进器加足马力把两个人都送上天空，但Hulk也向他们压过来，巨大的咆哮声震得空气都波动剧烈。

Tony尽力了。Steve看见他转了个身企图从最近的空隙钻出去，哪怕在地上拖着Bucky也顾不上了。但Hulk靠得太近。整个碾压上去，就只见漫天烟尘中一大片绿色夹杂些许黑色，金色，红色一同翻滚到笼子里。最后，突然，Tony挣脱了，他从Hulk手下贴着地滑出来，带着一串火花来到外面。

“该死！”Tony好像快哭了，“该死，该死，该死的……我不放手不行！他的胳膊快被我扯下来了，不放手不行！”

Steve几乎听不见他说什么。Steve的心脏远比其他地方的伤要痛，他眼睁睁地看见笼子的门啪地关闭，将Bucky与Hulk一起锁进那个无法逃脱的空间。


	9. Chapter 9

Steve重重扑倒在那片厚实透明的笼子外墙上，仿佛那样就可以打破它把毫无防备的友人救回来。笼子里Hulk低头瞄着Bucky，活像一头狮子欣赏自己的猎物，还歪过脑袋冲着Steve吼了一声。Steve只看得见Bucky散乱的黑发和一只耳朵，Bucky躺在Hulk的双臂间，看不出是不是流血，是不是还有呼吸。

“Hulk，”他说，前所未有地郑重，“如果你伤害了他，我会不惜一切代价找到方法杀了你。”

Hulk继续朝他叫，不过被笼子隔绝了部分声波。

“我们的队长又开始了，怒火攻心失去理智。有别的计划嘛？”

Steve回头看向Tony，他抓住对方的盔甲连人一起拽到跟前。“还有你！你他妈为什么要打Bucky！”

如他所料地，Tony露出不安的神色。“听着，我很抱歉。没想到会这样。我只想让他保持安静好方便带他出来。”

没错，这话并非毫无逻辑，但眼下Steve觉得自己考虑不了这么多。Hulk被关起来了，围观路人和新闻记者都纷纷靠近，七嘴八舌的吵嚷使得Steve头痛欲裂，仍然抓着Tony不放。

“为什么你的武器对Bucky那么有效？为什么你带着那种东西？你对他做了什么？”

Tony苦着脸想要后退。Steve不放。“按照他的生理机能设定的微弱电磁脉冲，可以暂时麻痹他。Bruce帮我一起开发的。很酷不是吗，你瞧，多有效——”

“为什么，你，带在，身上？”Steve咬着牙一字字地问。

Tony的表情充满了无可奈何的怜悯，同时大概有一些担心Steve的拳头会打掉他几颗牙。“因为他是冬日战士？因为我们知道他大脑不太正常。电磁枪是特地为了以防万一怕他受伤才造出来的。”

“以防万一？”Steve怒吼着，指着笼子。Hulk在里面看他们吵，Bucky躺在地上。“那就是你防备的‘万一’？当他想要救我们的时候反而打昏他？如果你真有那么担心干嘛不造点东西对付Hulk？”

“因为Hulk刀枪不入软硬不吃根本没办法对付！我们只能别惹到他！假如他非要踩扁我们，唯一的方法就是用笼子把他关起来！就象现在这样！”

“Steve。”Natasha出现在他们身边，带着Steve的盾牌。“有人在看。”

Steve不在乎有没有人看，但最终他还是放下Tony，接过盾牌往背后一挂，然后转身双手按在透明的外墙上注视着笼子里面。Hulk开始研究Bucky了，用手指戳他。Steve越看越想哭。

Tony后退。“唔，我先走了，你懂的，去外面应付一下。好吗？行，行，那些都交给我。你就等在这里然后——呃，等在这里吧。”Tony纠结着显然在思考该说点什么。“听着，我很抱歉。我努力想救他但搞砸了。那一枪不会造成伤害的，我发誓。他没事儿。Hulk看起来不是象要吃了他的样子，也不象……嘿，我还是闭嘴吧。”他转身嘀咕着走开了。

“Braniac。”Natasha无语。

Steve仍然看着笼子。Sam轻轻把手搭在他的肩膀上。“听着，老兄，Stark是个笨蛋，干了超级傻的事儿，但也未尝不是在帮忙。”Steve困难地转过头看他。“Hulk不攻击任何人了。失去意识的Bucky不是威胁，如果Hulk觉得不安全他早就……揍他了，不是吗？而现在……你瞧……”

“活像大猩猩科科与它最爱的小猫咪。”Clint总结道，手里抓了把箭慢吞吞地走过来，满脸疲惫。

“我打算用小孩子和宠物仓鼠这个比喻。”Sam说。

“好吧，我们就希望仓鼠别醒过来咬他。”Natasha轻声说着走去跟Wells等人交涉。Steve听见了她的话，一阵揪心。

Steve让自己冷静。他的队员们已经帮他应付其他事情了。Tony把采访记者拉到一块，Maria Hill在旁边负责适时阻止他满嘴开火车，很快Pepper也会赶到。Natasha和Wells的手下特工们排成一列挡在笼子和仓库前。Clint去拣他的箭头。Sam在身边不多说话但陪伴着他。

他们不需要Steve帮忙，他至少得表现得像个领袖，不能让队友们一头雾水地忙碌。但Steve实在无法咽下堵在喉咙口的惊惧。

他绕着笼子走了一圈。Hulk盘坐在中央警惕地瞪着他，胳膊还杵在Bucky身体两侧。从某一个角度Steve终于能望见Bucky了，他侧躺着，缩在Hulk庞大的身躯下边，头发披在脸上，纹丝不动。

“我应该照顾好他的。”Steve说，“上面让我来监管他，结果我反而把他带到这里？遭受这种事？”

Sam站在他附近。Hulk在里头盯着他们俩。“你的确把他照顾得很好了，老兄。没人想到会出这种事。白宫底下有个HYDRA基地？谁能想到？”

“光凭这件事他们就可能带走Bucky。”Steve说着，声音哽得厉害，“我们之前所做的一切努力都会白费，他今后可能就得被关在一座警戒森严的精神病院，或者直接冻起来；都怪我没有保护他。”

“嗨！”Sam抓住他的胳膊。Steve没有抵抗地让对方转过自己的身体。“不许这么想。没人能抢走Bucky，你也绝不可能放手。你是美国队长。光是在我印象里你就起码拯救地球有三次。谁想带走Bucky，一半美国人都会站在你这边。律师们都会排着队帮你在法庭上用唾沫淹死他们，还不收钱。”

Steve隐约觉得嘴角有点上扬。这不是第一次了，当Steve绝望，Sam却仍然相信他。有时这倒也能重燃Steve的希望。“谢谢，Sam。”他说。

“嘿嘿，这正是我拿手的活儿不是吗。”

Steve深呼吸，集中精神面对Hulk看好戏的脸。他有队友应付人群和特勤处那伙人。一支队伍的分工就是如此，最巨大的威胁也好，最艰难的任务也好，理应是队长的责任。而现在统统都可以归为一句话：不择手段地保护Bucky。

“Hulk，听我说。”他开口，保持声调平稳和措辞简洁。Hulk的头脑比较普通，但再笨的人也听得出自己有没有被看扁。过去能成功地和Hulk沟通那几次，Steve感觉，都是因为自己没有把他当作一个孩子看待。

Hulk看着他，低沉响亮地问：“干啥？”

他能开口说话这个好迹象表明他开始冷静了，不过大概还得再冷静几个小时才能变回Bruce。

“Hulk，你那边有个很重要的人。”Steve吞咽着，“你得保护他。”

Hulk看他的眼神充分表达出“你简直是个大傻瓜”的意思。“Hulk会的！”他说着凑上来在Steve面前的玻璃墙上狠砸一拳。

Steve情不自禁往后跳。Hulk又回去坐了下来，把失去意识面色苍白的Bucky拉到怀里抱着，靠在玻璃墙上瞪着Steve。

Maria Hill来到他身边，一如既往地面不改色，镇定自若。“需要我开始准备把笼子运回大厦么？”她问。

Steve双臂都架在墙上，凝视着Hulk。“不。不想再激惹他。就在这里等Bruce回来。”

“从策略上讲，这儿不安全。”她指出。

她说得完全正确。Steve低头看向她。“就等在这里。”他重复道。Maria好像料到他会这么说，点了点头就走开了，似乎回到Tony身边让他别再聒噪。匆忙架起的警方隔离带后面路人越聚越多，都不管夜已渐深，还有持枪士兵进进出出。Steve不由想到为何与白宫几乎一墙之隔的仓库会变成HYDRA的地盘还从没有人发觉，但他也管不了那么多了。这都留给别人去考虑吧。

“Bucky。”他轻声地祈祷着，“拜托，一直睡到Bruce回来吧。”

如果上帝在他如此经历的人生之中能给予他哪怕一次实现愿望的机会，就用于现在好了：让Bucky不要在Hulk的怀里醒来。

话说回来，上帝从来没真正聆听过他的祈祷。


	10. Chapter 10

十分钟后Hulk的视线落到Bucky身上，他鼻孔呼哧呼哧地，低下头吹了一口气。

“诶，他要干什么？”Sam原本坐在旁边四分五裂的地面上，这下站了起来。

“我猜是Bucky醒了。”Steve说。这个认知让他痛苦。他敲打玻璃墙，呼唤Hulk来注意他，但大块头根本不理会。Steve无计可施，只有靠在墙上无可奈何而绝望地祈求别再出什么乱子。

Hulk让Bucky躺在他的臂弯，一个怪物保姆，抱着成年人身材的小宝宝。他举起另一只手，指头甚至比Bucky的头还要粗——

——然后拂去一缕调皮的刘海。

“我的老天爷啊。”Sam喘了口气。Steve估计自己大概连呼吸都忘了。

“快醒醒。”Hulk说，“小人儿，快醒醒。”

Bucky动了动，睫毛颤抖了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛，呆呆地躺在原处望着距离没几尺的绿色大脸。Hulk还呼哧呼哧地哼着气，把他的头发都吹到后面去了。

这时Bucky突然清醒地意识到自己身在何方，意识到自己躺在谁的怀里。他惊惶失措地尖叫了一声——差不多把Steve的心又弄碎一次——开始拼命挣扎着想爬出Hulk的怀抱。Hulk嘟囔着用另一只手压住他，不让他动。

“别闹。”Hulk说，表情有点烦。Bucky还在拼命挣扎，不断发出令人心碎的哭叫。

“Bucky！”Steve大喊，“Bucky！没事的！我就在这里！”

听到Steve的声音Bucky就不动了，他左右转着脑袋，直到视线越过Hulk的手臂找到Steve。他的眼睛又睁得很大了，非常害怕的样子。

Steve吞咽着，极力露出最温暖的笑容。“嘿，Buck。我希望你能放松下来，好不好？我就在这里，哪也不去。Hulk不会伤害你的。刚才他一直都好好看着你呢。”他又看了眼Hulk，希望自己没说错，“Hulk，你不想伤害他，对吗？”

Hulk皱眉。“Hulk，从坏人手里，保护他！”他的声音象打雷。

Steve一放松差点瘫在外墙，也就不去管平时Hulk都把复仇者们当作坏人的事了。

“好吧，真是全世界最吓人的保姆。”Sam说。

Steve终于再一次笑了。“听见了吗，Buck？你非常地安全，只要放松就好，我会尽快过来的。”

Bucky看了他许久，慢慢点头。他重新望向Hulk，身体稍微瑟缩了一点，看起来虽然很不安但还是愿意相信Steve。

Sam在Steve肩上捏了一把。“你感觉好些了吧？”他问。

Steve始终注视着里面两个人，点点头。“开始放心了。”

真是千钧一发。就在想要保护Bucky的当口，Hulk都几乎把他干掉，差一点就弄得所有人一命呜呼。Bucky甚至险些被Hulk拍扁。Steve觉得自己或许永远忘不了Bucky在用自己作为诱饵前向他告别时，那悲伤的眼神。

如果下一次再看见Bucky躲到直升机厕所里，就算他们正赶往英国参加女王的茶话会Steve都会毫不犹豫地命令飞机掉头送他回去。

笼子里Hulk凑过脸，眯起眼睛仔细端详着Bucky。一只金属手伸出来戳了戳他的嘴巴。Hulk好像有点被吓到，哼哼着往后让了一点儿，然后又靠上前去让Bucky用双手抚摸起他的脸。他们沉默不语，两个受过伤的人，以绝无仅有的方式彼此探索沟通着。

——

当Hulk终于变回Bruce时已经快到凌晨，大部分围观群众包括新闻记者们都走掉了。Steve还站在原地，站了几个小时都没动，Sam在旁边坐着，背靠外墙轻轻地打呼。

Hulk消失后，大门嗞地一声开启，Steve立刻进去跑到Bucky身边。后者正从精疲力尽的Bruce身边爬开。Steve跪倒下来，将他抱进怀里，Bucky也死死地抓住他的制服前襟。

“不许再他妈有第二次，混蛋。”Steve说，拥抱更用力。

——

通常Steve会五点起床，在整个世界仍沉醉梦乡时外出晨跑。复仇者大厦距离中央公园只有十六个街区，沿途有好些适合跑步的马路。

而在HYDRA地下基地一战后，Steve梳洗完毕倒进床铺里，都已经超过五点了。大家应该都休息了吧，他想，可能除了Tony，那家伙简直是靠咖啡和高强度工作活的。Bucky已经在自己房间，Steve去看他时，他正缩成一团裹在棉被里。简报，会议，质询会都是以后的事；现在，他告诉Wells特工，复仇者也需要休息，并且是在自己家里休息。除非他们还想让Hulk睡进白宫的客卧？

Steve闭上眼睛，放慢呼吸。他是个士兵，随时找空档补觉已经是家常便饭，所以没多久就睡过去了。但不到十分钟他又睁开眼，被悉悉索索靠近的声音惊醒。

他的房间里还是很安静，百叶窗是关着的，室内一片昏暗。他能分辨出黑影的轮廓，还能听见空调的声音和一个人熟悉的呼吸声。

他坐起来。Bucky穿过房间，也不怎么放轻手脚就爬到他床上，钻进Steve的棉被里贴着他，金属臂被软软的睡衣袖子挡着。

“嗨，”Steve说，一手环抱住他，“你还好吗？”

“不想一个人。”Bucky低声说。

于是Steve也躺下，他不断提醒自己，现在的Bucky还很脆弱，和他同床共枕意味着Steve必须有钢铁一样的自制力，杜绝一切非友谊的反应冒头。“没关系，Buck，你随时可以过来。”

“需要我开灯吗，队长？”天花板里的JARVIS出声了，显而易见是在表示Steve不得对怀里的男人做出任何不正当举动；当然这条规则一开始就是Steve本人定下的。

Bucky靠在Steve锁骨附近摇头，Steve抚摸他的头发。“谢谢你，不必了，JARVIS。”

“如你所愿，Sir。随时为你们服务。”

Steve和Bucky静默了一会儿，他轻轻梳理着Bucky的长发，等他自己整理思绪。如果Bucky是想来谈谈，Steve就该给他时间让他先开口。

终于，Bucky紧挨着Steve的胸口，发出了只有超级士兵的听觉才能捕捉到的声音。

“我很抱歉。”

“为什么要抱歉？”Steve问。

“因为我让大家失望了。一切意外都因我而起。”

Steve吻他的头顶，这是他允许自己做的亲密动作的极限。“不。我们已经谈过了，记得吗？你掩护了我，你一直掩护着我。”

Bucky又沉默许久。“我不是他。”他说。

“什么意思？”

Bucky在床上动了动，更靠近他。口吻听起来十分悲伤。“我不是他。James Buchanan Barnes。我……我再也不可能变回他了。所以我……我很怕。”

“怕什么？”Steve问。他庆幸这一片黑暗。有灯光的话，Bucky是不可能坦白说出这番话的。

“害怕总有一天你会认为我和他差距太远，丢掉我，那样我又要变成一个人了。”

Steve抱紧他，抱得很紧很紧，象Bucky不知所措时会裹在身上的那条厚毯子一样。Bucky抓着他不断哽咽。

“不，Buck。”Steve说，“你永远不会是一个人了。你有Natasha，Sam，Clint和Thor，还有混账了一点儿但仍然是好伙伴的Tony。连Hulk都喜欢你。他谁都不理，却对你很好。我们就是你的家人。”

“可我不是他，”Bucky吸鼻子，“你希望我是他吗？”

“Bucky。Buck。听我说，Buck。你是James Buchanan Barnes，过去，现在，未来都是。这个事实不会因为你发生了多么巨大的变化而随之改变。我也变了。每个人都变了。生命的意义就在于我们从曾经走到现在，向着我们必将要成为的样子前进。你是James Buchanan Barnes，不管你经历了什么，不管你的身体你的外貌如何，灵魂永远是同一个，永远是当年和我在一起的那个小鬼。这是一条亘古不变的真理。”

Bucky又沉默片刻，仿佛在消化这段话。然后他开始哭了，轻柔的哭声，象了然了什么，象终于面对了什么，象有一道伤口终于可以愈合起来了似地；他蜷缩在Steve怀里哭泣，而Steve微笑着拥住他轻轻摇晃。

 

 

 

END


End file.
